Cinta Pertama
by Fei Mei
Summary: Ibuku menemukan coklat yang kusimpan di lemari makanan paling ujung. Coklat itu sudah kuberi mantra agar tidak pernah rusak. Aku ingin memberikan coklat itu pada cinta pertamaku. Tetapi 10 tahun berlalu dan aku tidak pernah berhasil menyerahkannya. Lalu ibuku menyuruhku mencari gadis itu, dan aku menemukannya. / a.n: oneshot, AR, DRACO x GINNY, sad ending, event Manis Pahit Coklat


"Draco," panggil Ibuku.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamarku dua kali. Pintu itu tidak kukunci, sebenarnya, tetapi memang aku selalu mengunci pintu setiap kali sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen dalam kamar.

"Masuk saja, Bu, tidak dikunci pintunya," ujarku, masih terus terpaku pada dokumen yang ada di meja.

Ibuku langsung membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia tidak mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di kursi dan menghadap meja. Seperti biasa, ia hanya berdiri di dekat pintu. Dan aku pun langsung meletakkan dokumen itu di meja, memutar kursi, agar aku bisa melihat ibuku.

"Ibu menemukan coklat ini di lemari makanan, apa ini milikmu?" tanyanya, sambil menunjukkan coklat yang ia maksud. "Di rumah ini sekarang sedang hanya ada kau dan ibu. Ayahmu kan, yah, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sejak perang usai. Coklat ini tidak mungkin miliknya, dan ini juga bukan milik ibu. Berarti milikmu? Kenapa ditaruh di dalam lemari makanan paling dalam sekali?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Lalu aku berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Ibuku, ingin melihat bungkusan coklat itu lebih dekat. Kuambil itu dari tangan Ibuku, kulihat dengan saksama.

Ah, ya, aku ingat. Itu adalah coklat yang pernah kubeli di tahun keduaku di Hogwarts, untuk Valentine. Tadinya ingin kuberikan pada gadis itu, tetapi tidak jadi. Lalu aku menyihirnya agar tidak pernah rusak, dengan harapan suatu saat aku bisa memberikannya pada gadis itu. Tetapi sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan coklat itu masih belum kuserahkan.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**Warning: oneshot, AR, setelah perang 1998, untuk event Manis Pahit Coklat di grup United Fandom, Draco x Ginny, sad ending, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**.**

**Cinta Pertama**

**By Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang Februari, seperti biasa, hiasan kertas motif hati, pita, dan segala yang berwarna merah muda langsung terpajang dimana-mana. Produksi coklat pun meningkat mungkin bisa sampai dua kali lipat. Di Hogwarts biasanya Dumbledore atau guru siapa pun akan mengeluarkan sihir agar nuansa Valentine bisa terasa di kastil Hogwarts pada bulan Februari.

Saat itu aku masih kelas dua di Hogwarts. Dan di tahun keduaku disana, yang menjadi guru PTIH adalah Gilderoy Lockhart. Dia menjijikkan, menurutku, sama seperti kebanyakan guru di Hogwarts. Dan tahun ini, ia yang memberi hiasan-hiasan berwarna merah muda di kastil.

Sama seperti tahun lalu, sejumlah gadis dari asramaku yang seangkatan, mendatangiku dan meminta agar nanti aku mau menerima coklat-coklat mereka. Yah, kalau hanya menerima coklat saja sih, pasti akan kulakukan. Aku tidak mungkin memakan semuanya, paling kuberikan pada Crabbe dan Goyle.

Tidak pernah aku memusingkan soal coklat Valentine, berpikir suatu saat akan memberikan coklat pun sebenarnya tidak pernah. Tetapi tahun ini ada yang berbeda. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya di _Flourish and Blotts_, lalu mengetahui fakta bahwa ia akan masuk Hogwarts tahun itu. Kupikir, ia tidak akan memengaruhi hidupku, secara dia dan keluarganya adalah _Blood Traitor_, mungkin akan masuk genk Potter. Ketika Topi Seleksi ada di atas kepalanya, aku tahu ia pasti akan masuk asrama Gryffindor –dimana kakak-kakaknya ada. Aku tahu itu, tetapi entah kenapa, ketika Topi Seleksi menyerukan 'Gryffindor', aku kecewa.

Penggemar Potter ada banyak, tentu saja. Salah satunya adalah Creevey. Kupikir ia dan gadis Weasley itu pasti akan membentu kelompok bagi para fans Potter. Itu membuatku semakin memandang rendah keluarga Weasley. Gadis Weasley itu semakin bertingkah, mencari perhatian Potter, padahal ia baru beberapa minggu di Hogwarts. Dan tindakannya tertangkap di mataku. Semakin aku menangkap bayangan dirinya, aku jadi makin memikirkan dia. Tidak secara langsung, sih, tapi dalam sehari pasti ada saja yang membuatku berpikir tentang dia.

Ketika aku merasa mulai ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaanku ini, aku langsung mengirimi ibuku surat. Aku menceritakan tentang apa yang kurasakan. Tentu saja aku tidak bilang bahwa gadis yang ada dalam ceritaku adalah seorang Weasley. Aku hanya bilang bahwa gadis itu berdarah murni dan masuk asrama Gryffindor. Dan ibuku membalas surat itu esok harinya, dengan tanggapan yang tidak kuduga. Hipotesa ibuku adalah: aku menyukai gadis itu. Dengan kata lain aku menyukai gadis Weasley itu. _Aku menyukai Ginny Weasley_.

Lalu ibuku mengusulkan agar aku memberi coklat, agar bisa diberikan pada gadis yang kuceritakan –ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah Weasley. Aku menurut. Tetapi itu masih lama sekali, sebab ketika aku menceritakan tentang Weasley pada Ibu, itu adalah bulan Desember.

Saat libur Natal dan tahun baru, aku pulang ke rumah. Ibu mengajakku membeli coklat. Coklat memang pada dasarnya tahan lama jika disimpan di ruangan yang suhunya tepat. Ya sudah, ketika aku kembali ke Hogwarts, coklat itu langsung kusimpan baik-baik.

Lalu datanglah hari Valentine. Tak kusangka ternyata cepat juga hari itu datang. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menunggu datangnya hari Valentine. Tetapi kali ini, aku begitu menantikannya –malah, aku sampai menyiapkan mental dengan baik.

Aku tahu Weasley dan teman-temannya membenciku. Jelas saja. Pertama aku adalah Slytherin. Kedua, yah, sepertinya memang hanya karena aku Slytherin saja –aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain. Tetapi, hei, tidak salah kan, jika aku mencoba? Aku sudah memikirkan rencana untuk bertahun-tahun ke deoan. Jadi tahun ini aku akan memberinya coklat diam-diam, tanpa memberi nama, sehingga ia tidak akan tahu itu dari siapa. Kemudian selama empat tahun aku akan memberinya coklat lagi dengan kata-kata manis, dan tetap tidak memberikan nama pengirim. Dan di tahun ketujuhku, alias tahun keenamnya, aku akan menyerahkan coklat itu secara langsung padanya. Sempurna.

Dengan sihir yang pernah diajarkan Ayah, aku langsung membuat coklat yang kubeli itu berpindah tempat, jadi ke ranjang Weasley di asramanya. Tentu saja aku melakukan itu ketika seluruh murid sudah ada di aula untuk sarapan. Setelahnya, aku langsung ke aula.

Sarapan pagi itu cukup menyebalkan karena mantra yang dibuat oleh Lockhart. Lagu dan puisi cinta ada dimana-mana. Kartu-kartu ucapan Valentine darinya itu membuat lantai dan meja menjadi kotor. Kuyakin sebagian besar kertas-kertas itu hanya akan jadi sampah yang akan menambah pekerjaan Filch.

Ketika aku melewati lorong, aku mendengar ada orang yang sedang membacakan puisi. Itu puisi yang indah menurutku, sayangnya bukan ditujukan padaku. Itu adalah puisi milik Ginny Weasley, dan itu ia buat untuk Potter. Ginny Weasley menyukai Potter. Astaga, ternyata gadis itu tidak hanya mengidolakan anak laki-laki dengan bekas luka konyol itu, melainkan juga suka padanya?!

Kuakui, Ginny Weasley adalah cinta pertamaku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa tertolak. Tidak, ia tidak menolakku secara langsung, tetapi ia menyukai Potter, sudah pasti ia tidak akan menerima coklatku.

Aku segera kembali ke asrama, mengucapkan mantra agar coklat yang tadinya sudah aku 'kirim' ke ranjang Weasley agar kembali lagi padaku. Aku masih menyukai dia, dan berharap aku bisa memberikan coklat ini. Lalu aku memberi coklat itu mantra lagi. Kali ini bukan mantra untuk berpindah tempat, melainkan agar coklat ini tidak pernah rusak.

Ketika kembali ke rumah, aku meletakkannya di lemari makanan, lalu kuberi label 'milik Draco', agar orang rumah tidak ada yang memakannya. Ketika aku kembali ke Hogwarts, aku turut membawanya serta. Tetapi aku tidak pernah berhasil memberikan coklat itu padanya.

Puncaknya ada saat aku kelas enam. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berganti pacar, tetapi akhirnya perasaannya disambut oleh Potter. Lalu aku tahu, aku telah membuang kesempatanku selama empat tahun dengan sia-sia.

Semua murid dipulangkan ke rumah masing-masing ketika Dumbledore tewas. Sesampainya di rumah, aku sempat berniat langsung membuang coklat itu, tetapi aku masih berharap kalau suatu ketika aku bisa memberikan coklat padanya. Jadilah aku menyimpannya di lemari makanan, meletakkannya di posisi paling dalam.

Tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah saat itu. Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

.

"Draco?" panggil ibuku, menyadarkan aku yang melamun sedaritadi.

Melihat coklat yang ditunjukkan ibuku, aku sontak sibuk mengingat tentang Ginny Weasley. Dan suara ibuku yang memanggil namaku membawaku sadar kembali.

"Sepertinya coklat ini tidak asing," kata ibuku lagi.

"Ini coklat yang pernah kubeli saat kelas dua," ujarku. "Untuk gadis yang pernah kuceritakan itu, tetapi tidak pernah kesampaian."

"Sampai sekarang?" tanyanya, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yep, karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak perang usai," kataku enteng.

"Kau tahu tanggal berapa hari ini?" tanya ibuku.

Aku mengerutkan kening, lalu melihat kalender yag ada di mejaku. Tanggal 14 Februari. Hari ini hari Valentine!

"Cari gadis itu sekarang," kata ibuku. "Berikan coklat itu padanya, dan kau tidak boleh pulang sampai kau melakukannya!"

"Ap-apa? Bagaimana jika ia ada di tempat jauh?" tanyaku.

"Astaga, kau bisa ber-apparate!"

"Pekerjaanku?"

"Akan Ibu kerjakan!"

Lalu ibu mendorongku keluar dari kamar, menarikku keluar dari rumah. Sial, ibuku itu serius rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan mencari Ginny Weasley. Tetapi kemana? Aku tidak tahu sekarang ia ada dimana, tinggal dimana. Atau jangan-jangan sekarang ia sudah menikah dengan Potter?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke Diagon Alley. Ketika sedang melewati _Flourish and Blotts_, mataku menangkap seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang diikat model ekor kuda, mengenakan sweter dan celana jeans. Itu, gadis yang kucari, Ginny Weasley.

Mentalku tidak kusiapkan dengan baik, dengan kata lain, aku hanya bermodalkan nekad saja kali ini. Aku pun menepuk bahunya sekali, dan ia langsung berbalik, melihat kepadaku.

"Malfoy?" gumamnya.

"Hai," kataku dengan canggung. "Kau seorang diri saja disini?"

"Tidak, aku sedang menemani keponakanku membeli beberapa barang," jawabnya. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Jalan-jalan," jawabku singkat.

Kemudian hening saja. Weasley maupun aku sama-sama tidak berusaha membuat topik pembicaraan, tetapi masing-masing dari kami juga tidak meninggalkan tempat itu, masih saja berdiri disini.

"Jadi," kataku. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Baik juga. Potter?"

"Ia mendaftar untuk ikut pelatihan Auror."

Aku mengangguk. Ya, tentu aku tahu menjadi Auror adalah cita-cita Potter. Itu cita-cita yang mulia memang.

Lalu aku teringat akan tujuan utamaku mencari Weasley: aku ingin memberinya coklat.

"Weasley, ini untukmu," kataku sambil menyodorkan coklat yang tadi ada di dalam jaketku.

"Coklat? Untukku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu aku membelinya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil kuberikan kepadamu. Aku memberi mantra agar tidak rusak, sehingga saat hari ini kuberikan padamu pun coklat itu masih dalam kondisi baik," jelasku.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu? Astaga, apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan kepalaku!" kataku. "Nah, aku sudah berhasil memberikan itu padamu, aku bisa tenang."

Weasley mengangguk pelan, lalu ia tersenyum. Untuk pertama kali aku melihat ia tersenyum, yang mana senyumnya itu ditujukan padaku. Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya tersenyum karena hal-hal lain yang tidak kuketahui, atau hanya kepada Potter.

'Terimakasih, Malfoy," kata Weasley.

Kini giliran aku yang mengangguk. Kemudian aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan berbalik badan, hendak pulang. Tetapi sebelum aku berjalan jauh, aku sempat melihat ke belakang. Kulihat seorang anak gadis berambut pirang keluar dari_ Flourish and Blotts_ bersama Potter. Lalu Weasley berciuman dengan Potter. Aku langsung berbalik lagi, kali ini aku benar-benar berjalan pulang ke rumah, tidak mau lihat ke belakang lagi.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, kulihat ibuku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil membaca dokumen yang tadinya ada di kamarku. Sepertinya ia benar-benar serius saat bilang akan mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

Kulihat ia begitu serius, bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah kembali ke rumah, dan ada di ruang tengah. Aku duduk di sofa, di samping ibu, dan ia baru sadar aku ada disana.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya ibuku. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya," jawabku. "Dia bahagia dengan kekasihnya."

"Kau ditolak?"

"Tidak. Tetapi juga bukannya diterima. Aku hanya memberinya coklat, itu saja. Dan ia juga tidak menanyakan apa-apa."

"Kau sedih?"

"Kecewa, tepatnya, karena aku teah membuang waktuku sia-sia hanya karena melihat dia begitu menyukai orang lain."

Ibuku meletakkan dokumen di atas meja, lalu memandangku dengan sedih. Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia memelukku dengan sayang. Dan aku balas memeluknya. Aku menangis di pelukannya, seperti anak kecil.

Selama ini, aku tetap memendam perasaanku pada Ginny Weasley. Saat berpikir bahwa mustahil aku bisa mendapatkannya, aku terus menutupi perasaan itu, dan menyibukkan diri akan hal lain. Ketika perang usai dan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, aku makin tidak pernah memikirkan hal tentang dia. Tetapi ketika ibuku memperlihatkan coklat yang ia temukan dari lemari makanan, aku ingat lagi akan perasaan sukaku pada gadis itu. Sampai saat ini, mungkin perasaan itu masih tetap sama. Masih, sekalipun aku tahu di hatinya dari dulu sampai sekarang hanya ada Potter, selalu dia.

Tetapi aku harus merelakan dia.

Aku harus melupakan dia.

Membuang segala perasaan tentang dia.

Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Wow, ini oneshot terpanjang yang pernah Fei bikin...bahkan mungkin fanfict multichapter Fei chapter-nya gak ada yang sepanjang ini. Kyaaaa Fei kece! *ditampar massal*. Tadinya Fei mau nulis tahun, tapi Fei galau gitu, takutnya salah. Jadinya yaudah Fei Cuma tulis kelas berapanya aja. Btw saat Ginny bilang "Ia (Harry) mendaftar untuk ikut pelatihan Auror." Itu maksudnya sudah daftar gitu, jadi bukannya bohong dengan bilang Harry lagi daftar eh tapi ternyata ada di dalam Flourish and Blotts.

Review?


End file.
